


Interrobang

by lake_otter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_otter/pseuds/lake_otter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's the most sexiest form of a punctuation mark?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrobang

"What's the most sexiest form of a punctuation mark?"

"Has to be an interrobang".

"Interrobang!"

"Nobody believed me that it's real."

"Interrobang!"

"Interrobang."

"Phil, do you want to have an interrobang?"

"Sheesh, not with you."

"Are we editing that out?"

"The fact that I don't want to interrobang you? Or that we're talking about it at all?"

"Both."

"It doesn't even make sense. I mean, for all I know, the term could stand for a session of questionable shouting. Or an angry trivia game. Wait, that's basically the same."

"Ugh."

"Sometimes I wonder why your face isn't bruised all the time. You seem to like to slap it a lot".

"Shut up."

"..."

"What?"

"I would still very much like to do it. With you."

"What, play an angry trivia game?"

"..."

"..."

"Depends on the main prize. You know."

"Whoa, cheesiness alert."

"We should make a sound effect for that. So?" 

"What, can't get enough of that bruised face?"

"I really want to say something about other things getting bruised tonight."

"Hold it in, Phil."

"Come here, then."


End file.
